Hogwarts: Beginning to End
by ByeByeBirdie
Summary: It's just something that I wrote up one day that I find rather funny. AU


**A/N**: AU! Yay, I've come back for just a short poem (this was so much fun….and it's kinda funny!) I wrote it a while ago and while cleaning out my files, I found it again. So it's not the real thing—it's nowhere near the truth (VERY AU!), but I enjoyed writing it and reading it again. Oh, and to all my regular fans, I'm in the middle of writing a story so that should be (hopefully) coming soon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _any _of these characters nor the places or the plot ideas. That belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling! The pictures aren't mine, either. I found them on a website. Aren't they good, though??

_**Hogwarts: Beginning to End**_

_By ByeByeBirdie_

It started with a place to learn magic, the hidden away Hogwarts School  
Albus Dumbledore is in charge and he's always creating new rules  
The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor  
But let's keep talking about the Hogwarts because that's what this poem is for!

James Potter attended Hogwarts, and everyone loved him dearly  
Except for a certain red-head who hardly felt the need to fear thee  
A Quidditch star and Head Boy, his friends always called him Prongs  
They snuck around at night confidentially, always doing something wrong

Sirius Black, or Padfoot, was James' best friend and his partner in crime  
Was called the 'Ladies Man,' the attractive hottie, and the best catch of his time  
He made the teachers go insane, his friends confused, and all the girls go wild  
For Sirius' good looks, his personality, and his wit gave him a different style

Next was Remus Lupin, a strange kind of person, if you could call him a person at all  
Because when the full moon shone down, his werewolf identity made its monthly call  
Moony, as his friends called him, was still the logical one of their four-person clique   
Not causing too much trouble, but not defying his friends, he still remained quite slick

Last is little Peter Pettigrew, who was always left behind and uncared for  
Everyone is still wondering how this shy boy was sorted into Gryffindor  
He is only dragged along as ratty Wormtail, so one day he secretly hopes to get by  
As a successful death-eater to the evil Lord Voldemort—his friends will then all die!

But we're getting too ahead of ourselves, so let's begin with their first year  
They met each other, became friends, and put their prankster plans in gear  
Their first target was Lily Evans, who was a girl of innocence, beauty, and charm  
But they didn't know at that time that this small girl could do a lot of harm

Their second year wasn't any better, however the four friends gave themselves a name  
"The Marauders" is what was chosen and annoying other people was their game  
Lily learned to fight back hard with her words of hatred, anger, and frustration  
The year was endless battles with usage of Charms, Dark Arts, and Transfiguration

Their third year continued on, a Quidditch seeker was James' well-known goal  
Little did he know, Lily Evans was thinking of a chaser as her Quidditch role  
They both tried out and got their intended positions, much to the other's dismay  
But in the future of that year, they realized that it could work out this way

Their fourth year rolled around and Lily and James stopped hating each other so much  
They spent time together on homework and Quidditch, or talking about such and such  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter knew that something awkward was going on between the two  
Especially since they once wanted each other to die, and now they're starting anew

Fifth year came and went; Sirius was convinced James and Lily were perfect together  
He was the only one who saw that their instant attraction could possibly last forever  
Sirius tried setting them up, but Severus Snape would always get in the damn way  
So Sirius sent him to the Whomping Willow, the price that Snape had to pay

Sirius' sixth year was hard and painful since he could no longer talk to his angry friends  
They yelled at him for stupidity of decision and instantly told him that it was the end  
Sirius felt lonely, Sirius felt empty, so he turned to Lily for some hopeful support  
She said that life was heartless without friends to be there; a life being lived too short

They finally said their sorry's, and then their seventh year soon came  
It was the end of their Hogwarts experience, but a beginning for Lily and James  
They dated for months, knew they were meant-to-be and immediately fell in love  
However, James had more on his cluttered mind, because the love didn't seem enough

Graduation rolled around slowly and the end came to the seven years filled with fun  
The beginning was rough, the end was perfect—not just for them five; for everyone  
James got up on stage to acknowledge his graduates, but ended up not making a long speech  
He instead got on one knee, took out a diamond ring, and said to Lily "Will you marry me?"

Lily gasped, simply thinking that she was only eighteen and hasn't experienced the world  
She barely had the time to live her life fully, still feeling as if she were a young girl  
The audience saw her shock, and whispered furiously, waiting for Lily to confess  
But much to their surprise, and Lily's at the most, the word that came out was "Yes!"

They decided to wait until they were better off, so James found a job as an Auror  
Lily was glad to have a working fiancée, but as this dangerous job! (Imagine her horror!)  
She worried about him twenty-four/seven, even at her job as a _Daily Prophet _writer,  
But she came to the conclusion that nothing would happen since James was a strong fighter

They married four years after graduation, and even that felt like it took longer than a while  
James offered Sirius to be Best Man (he accepted!) as Lily walked down the wedding aisle  
That night was special and very momentous and even Remus, Sirius, and Peter all cried  
They knew it was the beginning of a perfect life as they watched James kiss his gorgeous bride

A year later a surprise was in store for the newly-weds, for their honeymoon was quite eventful  
A baby boy was to arrive for the Potters, which made their new life even more sentimental  
He was born on July 31, a Leo, and sadly only lived with his parents for a year  
For Lord Voldemort was watching them very closely and he was always near

Voldemort killed the two parents and laughed sinisterly as he watched them die  
But as he turned to the little boy, Voldemort grew weak, and no one knows why  
A green light shone above the Potters house in that quiet village of Godric's Hollow  
As Sirius Black and Hagrid, the game-keeper, leaned on each other to wallow

Harry was sent to a house with Muggles, people who would never understand their lifestyle  
Dumbledore knew it was the right place for the boy, a boy who did chores for a long while  
The Dursleys gave him strict orders for him to obey, never caring how they were cruel  
They kept the secret about Harry's world to themselves, never mentioning Hogwarts School

Ten years after being found on their doorstep, Harry received a mysterious letter  
Harry was excited at the idea of this school, (the farther away from the Dursleys, the better!)  
A new journey was in store and Harry was hoping to meet some new friends  
So that his days in the school wouldn't be boring, they could be better spent

There's Ron Weasley, a red-haired kid, who was always joking to everyone  
He gets it from his twin brothers, who always knew how to have some fun  
Then there's Hermione, a Muggle-born witch, who was very kind and smart  
She always had answers and was always eager to have those magic classes start

So that was the story of James and Lily Potter and all of their Hogwarts friends  
But then came along Harry and his schoolmates, but that story has yet to end!  
Unfortunately, this is over and you'll have to read about them another time  
(Even though this was fun and quick, I'm still running out of good rhymes!)


End file.
